marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra Webb (Earth-616)
{{Marvel Database:Character Template | Image = Madame_Web_001.jpg | ImageSize = 175px | Image Text = Madame Web | RealName = Cassandra Webb | Aliases = "Creepy Clairvoyant" | Distinguish1 = Cassandra Webb | Distinguish2 = Madame Web | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Loose String of various Spider Women | Relatives = Jonathan Webb (husband, deceased), Charlotte Witter (aka Spider-Woman, granddaughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Paraplegic, Blind | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Clairvoyant | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Salem, Oregon | Creators = | First = ''Amazing Spider-Man'' # 210 (Nov 1980) | HistoryText = Though Cassandra Webb suffered from a lifetime of blindness and many years of neurological deterioration due to myasthenia gravis, she compensated with her profound psychic abilities, establishing herself as a medium. When girlfriend Debra Whitman showed Peter Parker an advertisement for the psychic "Madame Web", he dismissed her as a fraud. But when a (very) hostile takeover of the Daily Globe left Spidey with only Madame Web as a possible clue, he paid her a visit personally. Using her psychic abilities, she gave Spider-Man enough clues to lead him to the criminals. Though Spider-Man was still skeptical of her abilities, they were erased when Madame Web called him at his Chelsea Street apartment with knowledge of his identity. Months later, Black Tom Cassidy sought to add her abilities to his criminal organization, and sent his friend Cain Marko, the Juggernaut, to retrieve her. Madame Web, foreseeing this, called on Spider-Man to help stop the Juggernaut. Despite Spider-Man's efforts, the Juggernaut succeeded in reaching Madame Web. When he lifted her up, he unknowingly removed her from an elaborate life-support system that had been keeping her alive. Finding her thus useless, Juggernaut dropped her and left. Madame Web, barely alive, was taken to the hospital. While Spider-Man visited her in the hospital, he discovered that the experience had left her with amnesia. Amazing Spider-Man #229 - 230 Years passed, and Madame Web, seemingly recovered, was contacted by Norman Osborn (1st Green Goblin), to take place in the arcane ritual of the The Gathering of Five. During the ceremony, Madame Web seemingly died, but in truth was granted the power of immortality. Looking much younger, a rejuvenated Madame Web called upon Jessica Drew and Julia Carpenter, the first two Spider-Women, along with Martha Franklin, who had also taken part in the Gathering of the Five ritual, to aid her in subduing her granddaughter Charlotte Witter, who had become a third Spider-Woman at the hands of Doctor Octopus. Charlotte was defeated, but later siphoned Madame Web's telepathy, re-aging her in the process. With the help of Spider-Man and Franklin, Madame Web determined how to drain Charlotte's power, leaving Witter unconscious in a dormant state. Madame Web, now youthful again, performed psychic surgery to sever her link to Charlotte and removed Charlotte and Mattie's memories of Spider-Man's identity. Madame Web continued to assist Mattie during the rest of her time as Spider-Woman. The Spider-Women team eventually disbanded. Madame Web has since appeared elderly again, however she presumably has retained her immortality. | Powers = *Madame Web possesses psychic abilities including telepathy, clairvoyance, and prescience. She can also perform astral projection and appear to others in spirit form. *'Telepathy': ability to read minds and project thoughts. *'Astral Projection:' ability to project her conciousness outside her body and travel *'Psychic Surgery:' ability to perform psychic surgery on others minds *'Mind Alteration:' generally affect the minds of those around her. *'Clairvoyance:' sensitivity to psychic energies in her environment allows her to see her immediate area and events taking place far away. *'Prescience:' ability to percieve aspects of the future *'Immortality:' After the Gathering of the Five ceremony, she apparently has the gift of immortality. | Abilities = Madame Web is an invalid lacking most function in her limbs, and she has been blind since birth. Since the Gathering of the Five, her health had greatly improved, though still blind and confined to a special chair. However her health appears to have declined again, as she has returned to her more elaborate chair.